


I only fight for you

by BisexualPheonix



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualPheonix/pseuds/BisexualPheonix
Summary: Yet another fix-it





	I only fight for you

         Maggie was getting shot at when she saw Alex fall.

         They hadn't spoken in weeks, not since Alex said that they couldn't be together, not since their last dance, and their last drink, and their last time making love. Not since they took off their rings right before Maggie walked out the door, bags trailing behind her and tears in her eyes.

         But now, now there was an alien attack in the middle of the city that had begun, somehow, as a bank robbery and ended as a full scale battle. Bullets were flying everywhere and Maggie was shooting at two 7 foot tall humanoids that she had forgotten the race of, when the DEO pulled up in their high tech vans that were really almost tanks. Maggie wasn't surprised when Alex was the first person out of the vans.

         She only saw her for a second, but her breath was taken away. Alex had changed, she could see it in how she stood, how she walked, and even in the undercut that she had mentioned getting before and now wore. It suited her just as much as the armor on her body, the boots on her feet, the guns on her hips. And Alex jumped into the fray of battle with a confident smirk that almost sent Maggie's mind whirling, but she had to focus, because she and the NCPD were surrounded.

         Maggie downed three assailants before she ran out of bullets at what had to have been that absolute shittiest time to run out of bullets ever, as just when the chamber was empty she was tackled from the side. She hit the ground hard, and then there was a weight on her shoulders and she looked up to see the very large, very sharp, teeth of a carnivorous alien snapping towards her face. Drool dripped from it's mouth, and as soon as it made contact with Maggie's vest she heard a sizzling sound and glanced down to see it begin to eat away at the armor between them.

         She cursed and writhed, her hands pushing back at the jaws of the almost humanoid looking alien above her. It pushed back, a wild look in it's eyes, and Maggie could feel the adrenaline in her veins as she struggled. She heard gunshots, and the beast above her growled, looking up, shifting it's attention long enough for Maggie to slip out of it's grasp and then dive for the 2 by 4 that she had been eyeballing. Just as it turned back to her, growling out of anger and lunging at her, she hit a home run on his face.

         She nodded at her partner who had been called in as backup and had just saved her ass, smiling when he handed her a shot gun and extra ammo.

         "Looks like we're a bit outgunned here Sawyer," McConall smiled.

         "When are we not?" she laughed back, because as many times as they were put into situations like this, the only way most of her team could even get through it was by making light of the situation. It's hard to keep moving when all you feel is overwhelming despair that you are going to die.

         The moment was over though, and they were charging back into battle with fury, side-by-side. Maggie remembers the moment she ran out of ammo for a second time, remembers deciding at that moment to instead use her gun as a club. She remembers finding a gun on the ground, and thanking god that it still had 11 rounds left in it as she began to fire because she was pinned down and a bullet had flown right past her head and through her hair into the wall behind her.

         And god does she remember seeing Alex, Alex whose movements she had been aware of from the moment she stepped out of the van, Alex who looked like an angel of god when she fought, pulling a sword off her back and charging into battle, Alex who had disposed of 15 or 20 rouge aliens, Alex who had, at that very moment, pushed one of her own men out of the way of an attack that sent her flying into the stone of a wall and then falling over 5 feet before crumpling onto the ground in a heap.

         And she wasn't moving.

         Every cell in Maggie's body was screaming for her then, and Maggie didn't even think as she jumped out of safety, as she charged her attackers who, in their surprise, managed to only graze her with a bullet as she passed. She sprinted across the battlefield, jumping over bodies and rubble, only firing when she was being charged. She could hear the aliens giving chase behind her, and when she ran out of ammo she chucked the gun into the head of yet another alien who tried to block her way- stunning him for long enough that she managed to slip past even his long swiping arms. But now she had 3 aliens on her ass.

         Maggie slid to the ground next to Alex's body, pulling her alien gun out of it's holster and firing at the men that had been chasing her. They ducked into cover and began to return fire, and Maggie didn't know how long she would be able to hold them off. She stood between them and Alex, forcing herself not to look back, not to check and see if Alex was okay, because if her attention wavered for even a minute they would both be dead.

 

         The battle ended when Supergirl finally showed up. It took 30 more minutes of fighting and shooting and dodging for every alien to be subdued, but 30 minutes wasn't that long compared to the hours they had already spent fighting. But it was forever for Maggie.

         Because even though she had finally shot the aliens that had her and Alex trapped, Alex hadn't moved once, and there was blood coming out of her mouth, out of one of her ears, and her chest was moving too fast for her to be okay.

 

         By the time someone had finally been able to help them, had finally put Alex in an ambulance back to the DEO, Maggie felt like she had had a heart attack. She followed on her bike, not hesitating to speed through the city back to DEO, and she was running, was halfway through the doors before she was stopped. They wouldn't listen to her, wouldn't let her get a word in even as she yelled that she needed to get to Alex, even as she cussed and screamed and tried to claw her way through what seemed to be an endless amount of agents donned in black who pushed back at her, threatened to restrain her if she didn't calm down, were grabbing a hold of her and trying to wrestle her to the ground when Kara showed up, cape on her back and fire in her tear filled eyes.

         "Let her go," she said.

         "But ma'am, she was trying to-"

         "Let. Her. Go." Kara repeated, her jaw clenched and arms crossed.

         The agents finally stepped back, and Maggie looked up from her place on the ground to see Kara's hand in front of her, reaching out, to see soft blue eyes looking down at her in apology for more, it seemed, than the events that had just transpired.

         Maggie took her hand, and then she was right on Kara's heels as she led her through the halls, to the med-bay hall, and then Maggie gasped as she watched through a window as what seemed like a hundred doctors worked on Alex's body. She panicked, could feel her heart stop when the Alex's did on the other side of the glass, could feel something fracture inside of her, and she was almost out of the room before she felt Kara's arms around her, keeping her from Alex,  _her_ _Alex_.

         "Get off me Kara, I need her, I ne-"

         "I know Maggie, I know," Kara said, and Maggie could hear the tears in Kara's voice seconds before she noticed her own, and then she felt her chest wracking with sobs and her legs couldn't hold her anymore, and she was on the ground crying, screaming, pounding at the floor with her fists until Kara wrapped her in her arms and tugged her hands into her chest, and she was rocking back and forth because she didn't, couldn't feel or understand or want to understand why this would happen, and why it wasn't her, and she wanted it to be her because a world without Alex wasn't a world that she could live in, wasn't a world she would want to live in and it felt like her chest was being ripped apart and her head was pounding and she couldn't breathe, didn't want to breathe.

         But then Kara was shouting her name with wide eyes, was turning her around by her shoulders and at first she didn't understand what was happening, but then it was like her hearing slowly came back and she understood, she understood, that they got Alex's heart beating again. Kara could hear it, it was there but barely, and she was still struggling. And Maggie couldn't take anymore, had to get away, pulled away from Kara's body and stood and was gone, down the hallway and she was lost but she didn't care because she couldn't just sit there and not do anything while Alex was lying on that table.

         Somehow she ended up in a closet, sitting in a fetal position in the dark, arms wrapped around herself as she sat in the silence and counted like she did when she was overwhelmed and tried to remember how to breath and hoped and prayed that Alex was going to be okay. She got to ten thousand ninety-six before someone knocked on the door, and then it swung open to reveal Kara on the other side.

         "I know-I know that you want to be alone. I just wanted to let you know that they're closing her up now," Kara whispered, and then she turned to leave, her shoulders sagging.

         "Kara," Maggie rasped out, and then the girl of steel was turning to look at her, and Maggie was holding her hand out much like Kara had earlier, and then Kara was sitting beside her, head on her shoulder as they supported one another even in the silence. Maggie couldn't cry anymore. She had cried and screamed and rampaged and broken things on her way down the hall. But she could hear Kara sniffling beside her and she pulled Kara into her embrace, wrapping her arms around the girl who had become like a little sister to her.

         An hour later saw them pulling themselves of of the dusty floor and making their way down to a private room that Alex had been set up in. And the doctor was talking fast but Maggie didn't hear anything past  _she's stable  _and  _she should be waking up some time in the morning._

         There were 2 chairs in the room that were quickly dragged to Alex's bedside, and Maggie slipped her hand into Alex's, kissing her split knuckles and then her forehead before she took a seat. Her heart finally felt like it had a place in her chest again. Alex would be fine.

 

         But Maggie wasn't fine, not even a little bit, and she didn't sleep at all, even after Kara passed out with her head next to Alex's shoulder. The sun rose, and with it so did Kara. Moments later, Maggie could feel Alex's hand twitch in her own and she could feel her heart almost stop. She was running again then, out of the room even as she heard her name on Kara's lips.

         She was in the hall, waiting, giving Alex time with her sister because it's not like there was any way in hell Alex wanted to see her. But then Kara was stepping out of the room, a small smile on her face.

         "She wants to see you Maggie," Kara said, turning to let Maggie pass. And Maggie had been practicing what she wanted to say in the hall for 20 minutes, but as soon as she saw Alex her plan flew out the window.

 

         Soft brown eyes looked up at her, and Alex was smiling and Maggie felt her heart skip a beat.

         "Hey Mags," Alex wheezed, and Maggie could see, could actually see, how hard it was for her to speak, and that's what set her off.

         "What the hell Alex?!?" she yelled, and she felt so much anger inside of her that was bursting out from the seams that had just barely been holding her together. "You can't keep doing this! You can't keep pushing yourself in front of other people!!! You can't keep almost dying on me!!!"

         And she stopped in the middle of her rant when Alex's smile fell and her face grew serious, and then Maggie was crying, could feel the tears on her cheeks, and she had to close her hands into fists to keep them from shaking. She could barely get her next words out.

         "I can't... I can't do this Alex. I can't keep waking up in the morning without you in my arms. I can't go to work without you to come home to. I don't want to wake up if you're not there with me. I need you Alex. We'll have kids, we'll have 5 or 10 or however many you want but, I can't do this without you. I can't  _live_ without you. I can't Alex, I can't..."

         "No," Alex said, looking up at Maggie, her face unreadable. Maggie started to panic, was pulling away, would have been gone again if not for Alex's hand on her wrist. And she couldn't help but look down at those warm brown eyes even though she felt like she had just lost her home.

         "No kids. Just us. You are everything that I need Maggie."

         Maggie knew then that Alex was serious, that she had given this some thought, could tell by the surety in which she said those words.

         She would find out, days later, that Alex was planning on going to Maggie's apartment that night to apologize, to talk, to beg for her to take her back. She would find out that Alex had almost died,  _again_ , and that the only thing she could think about was Maggie, that the only thing that kept her going in another universe was that she had to get back to Maggie, had to apologize, had to tell her one more time how much she loved her even if she couldn't get her back.

         She would also find out, months later, that Alex had kept their rings in her pocket from the moment Maggie had walked out their front door. She said that they had been her good luck charm when she went into battle, because it was all Maggie, Maggie who kept her alive, who kept her going, who kept her feet on the ground and her head on her shoulders and who gave her a reason to fight, to come home. And when Maggie had come back, she kept them there to remind her who she was fighting for.

         "And I'm fighting for us Maggie. I fight for you. When I go into battle, you are what drives me, what keeps my head straight. You keep my heart beating, and my feet moving and my mind focused. It's all you. You give me every reason that I need. You are everything that I have ever needed. I love you," Alex said, and she could feel her heart damn near in her throat as her fingers brushed against the gold bands in her pocket.

         "Will you-" and then soft lips were crashing into hers, hands sliding into her hair, scratching at the part of her undercut that always made her shiver, and she wrapped her hands around the woman in her arms who had basically tackled her to the ground where they had been sitting for a romantic picnic overlooking the city.

         "I love you so much Alex Danvers," Maggie said, smiling down at her wide teary eyes and wide dimples.

         "I love you so much Maggie Sawyer," Alex smiled. She pulled Maggie's ring out of her pocket, and Maggie gasped and smiled and tears started slipping from her eyes when she saw the engraving that Alex added on the side.

          _Ride or Die. Forever._

         And maybe there were tears falling from Alex's eyes as she finally slid the band onto Maggie's finger but really, who would blame her?


End file.
